Player Commands
Basic Commands * '''/spawn''' - Teleports you back to spawn * '''/sethome''' - Sets your home to your current position * '''/home''' - Teleports you back to your home * '''/afk''' - Changes your status to "away from keyboard" * '''/back''' - Teleports you back to the location of your last death * '''/compass''' - Shows what direction you are facing * '''/hat''' - Places the item or block in your hand onto your head * '''/ignore ''' - Blocks all incoming chat from the specified player (will not work on staff) * '''/itemdb''' - Shows the item ID number of the item in your hand * '''/itemdb ''' - Shows the name and ID number of the specified item * '''/list''' - Shows a list of all currently online players * '''/mail send ''' - Send mail to a specific player * '''/mail read''' - Read your mail * '''/mail clear''' - Clear your mail * '''/me''' '''''' - Shows you performing an action in chat * '''/near''' - Shows any players that are near you * '''/ping''' - Replies with "Pong!" at the speed at which you are pinging the server * '''/pokestats''' - Shows your wins/losses in Pokemon battles * '''/kits''' - Show a list of kits available to you * '''/kit ''' - Gives you the specified kit * '''/report '''- Report a player for breaking the rules or inappropriate behavior * '''/gyms''' - Shows a list of gyms on the server * '''/choose''' - View and vote on any active polls * '''/buy''' - View Donation Store items in-game * '''/vote '''- View the link to the voting page on the website * '''/hideme''' - Hide your position on the server map * '''/unhideme''' - Show your position on the server map Economy * '''/bal''' - Shows how much money you have * '''/bal ''' - Shows how much a certain player has * '''/baltop''' - Shows the top players with the most money * '''/pay ''' - Gives money to another player Teleportation * '''/sethome''' - Sets your home to your current location * '''/home''' - Teleports you to your home * '''/warp pcreate ''' - Create your own private warp at your current location * '''/warps''' - List all warps you are eligible to go to * '''/warp ''' - Teleport to the chosen warp * '''/tpa ''' - Ask to teleport to another player * '''/tpahere '''- Ask another player to teleport to your location * '''/tpaccept''' - Accept a teleportation request LWC - Chest Protection * '''/lock''' - Protect your chests/furnaces/signs/doors/hoppers * '''/unlock''' - Unprotect your chests/furnaces/signs/doors/hoppers * '''/cmodify ''' - Allow another player to open your chests * '''/cpassword ''' - Make a chest accessible to all who know the password * /lwc flag hopper on Help and Ticketing System * '''/ticket''' '''''' - Create a ticket regarding an issue or question * '''/tickets''' - View all of your tickets * '''/checkticket <#>''' - Check a specific ticket for replies or other info * '''/closeticket <#>''' - Close your ticket Survival Games Auction * '''/auction start ''' - Start an auction * '''/auction hand ''' - Start an auction with the item in your hand * '''/auction info''' - Show info about the current auction * '''/bid ''' - Bid on the current auction Towny Pixelmon Commands